1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a dishwasher enabling wash water to be reused, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a dishwasher includes a main body provided with a washing tub, a dishware basket provided at an inside the washing tub, a spray nozzle to spray wash water toward the dishware basket, and a sump unit connected to the spray nozzle to pump wash water to the spray nozzle.
The sump unit included in the dishwasher includes an impeller, a flow passage connected to the impeller to guide wash water toward the spray nozzle, a dirt chamber to collect dirt mixed in the wash water while being connected a passage, a drain pump connected to the dirt chamber, and a filter cover configured to cover the dirt chamber and provided with a filter to separate and filter dirt from the wash water admitted into the dirt chamber.
The dishwasher may perform a preliminary washing stage, a main washing stage, a rinsing stage, and a drying stage. In the preliminary washing stage, dirt of dishware is removed by spraying wash water without detergent, and in the main washing stage, wash water together with detergent is supplied to wash the dishware. In the rinsing stage, wash water is supplied to rinse the dishware, and in the drying stage, heated air is supplied to the inside the washing tub to dry the dishware.
According to the conventional dishwasher, a storage tank is provided at a lateral side of a body to store used water. All or some of the wash water being sprayed to the inside of the washing tub is supplied to the storage tank by a pump provided at the sump unit.